La Nena Bitacora de secuestro
by JacobRomeoPablo
Summary: Esta historia, es solo para los de estomago fuerte, leanla bajo su propia conciencia. Esa historia, es una cruel realidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta basada en la canción "La Nena (Bitácora de secuestro)"**** de Ricardo Arjona, Los personajes son de la Saga Twilight de Stephanie Mayer. Si quieres leer esta historia, prepárate para lo peor.**

**Cap 1: ****La Nena (Bitácora de secuestro)**

-Nessie…- dijo una voz mientras movía mi brazo- Nessie levántate, llegaras tarde a la escuela.

-Cinco minutos mas tía…- dije con un hilo de voz.

-De ninguna manera, ya son las 6:42am y en treinta minutos tienes escuela- dijo mientras abría la cortina en un movimiento.

-Esta bien tía Alice- dije mientras arrugaba los ojos y bostezaba.

- No olvides orar ¿eh?- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y me plantaba un beso en la frente- después vendrá la parte divertida, tu vestimenta.

La sonrisa, en la pálida cara de tía Alice, solo significaba que ya había preparado mi vestimenta la noche anterior, como siempre.

- De acuerdo tía- dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Después de orar dibuje una cruz en mi pecho y me dirigí hasta donde estaba tía Alice, la cual, tenia en sus manos un vestido azul cielo de seda adornado con flores amarillas, el mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

-¿Es para mí tía?- pregunté mientras mis ojos se iluminaban.

-Pues no creo que sea para tu padre- dijo mientras reía.

-¡Gracias tía Alice!- grite mientras saltaba a los brazos de mi tía.

Como quería a mi tía, siempre había sido mi apoyo incondicional. Todo lo contrario a mi tío Jasper, apenas si lo veía y cuando lo veía, parecía enojado conmigo.

-¡Que hermosa te vez princesa!- dijo mi padre, cuando bajé a desayunar.

Mi padre era Edward Anthony Cullen, trabajaba en Cullen's Corp junto con mi abuelito Carlisle y mis tíos. Mi papa, mi abuelito y mis tíos eran socios, mi papá y mi abuelito eran los _presicentes _o_ precedentes_ de la compañía, mientras que mis tíos, Jasper y Emmett, eran los _vicepresentes_, por otro lado mis tías, Alice y Rosalie, y mi madre trabajaban como diseñadoras de modas.

Mis papas, mis tíos y mis abuelos paternos eran insoportablemente hermosos y hermosas, casi sacados de los cuentos de hadas que me contaba mi tía Alice.

-¡Wow, Nessie! Eres lo más hermoso que hayan podido ver estos ojos- exclamó mi madre mientras me veía con la boca abierta. Mi madre era Bella Marie Cullen.

Ella y mi padre, eran las personas más maravillosas y perfectas que podía haber conocido. Aunque ambos trabajaban mucho, siempre intentaban llegar temprano a casa para jugar conmigo o para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad divertida. ¡Los amaba tanto!

-¡Gracias papis!- dije mientras me sonrojaba y me dirigía a la mesa para desayunar.

A los pocos minutos llego un tipo altísimo de piel morena-rojiza que inmediatamente al verlo salté de mi silla para ir a saludarlo.

-¡Jake!- grite por todo el comedor hasta llegar a sus brazos.

-¿Ese ángel tan hermoso es mi princesita?- pregunto Jacob mientras me levantaba en el aire y me plantaba un beso en mi mejilla. Su piel era tan calida que casi me quemaba la piel.

-¿Me vas a llevar a la escuela Jake?- pregunté

-Claro princesita, ¿Acaso alguien mas podría hacer ese trabajo?- pregunto con su mirada retadora y traviesa.

-Pues…- antes de que pudiera decir algo ya me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo mientras me seguía haciendo mas cosquillas- Otra vez, ¿Acaso alguien mas podría hacer ese trabajo?

-¡No…nadie…solo tu Jake!- dije entre risas.

-Exacto y que no se te olvide princesita- dijo mientras me bajaba- ¿Ya estas lista para irnos?

-Casi, solo faltan mis libros, ahora vuelvo- dije mientras salía como bala para mi cuarto.

Metí todos mis libros a mi mochila de _Pucca_ y baje saltando los últimos 2 escalones. Mis papás me esperaban en la puerta para despedirme.

-¡Cuídate mucho Nessie!- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba- No dejes que ese chico Mike Newton te siga molestando ¿ok?

-Descuida papi, mi amigo Seth ya le dio una lección ayer y prometió no volver a molestarme- dije muy orgullosa.

-Le compraré un auto a ese chico- dijo

-Papi, Seth apenas tiene nueve años, igual que yo- dije

-Algún día cumplirá 16 ¿no?- dijo mi padre mientras me guiñaba el ojo- Te amo Nessie- acto seguido me beso la mejilla.

-Yo mas papi- mientras que le devolvía el beso.

-Te vez tan hermosa Nessie- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba- siempre serás mi orgullo y la razón de mi vida- después de decirme esto me beso la frente.

-Y tu eres la mía mami, los 2- dije al ver que mi papá arqueaba las cejas.

En ese momento tuve una extraña sensación en mi corazoncito, algo me decía que no volvería a ver a mis padres en mucho tiempo. No pude contener el impulso de abrazarlos otra vez, ellos me devolvieron el abrazo.

-Su carruaje madame- dijo Jake en broma mientras me tendía la mano para subirme a su auto.

-Gracias, caballero- dije mientras le seguía el juego

-¿A donde gusta que la lleve?- pregunto Jake ya adentro del auto.

-A mi escuela, bobo- dije mientras me reía de el.

-Con mucho gusto princesita- dijo Jake mientras me besaba la mano- solo ponte el cinturón.

Volteé a ver a mis papis por última vez, ellos agitaban los brazos para despedirme. _Los amo,_ pensé.

Al abrirse las puertas de mi casa, Jake arrancó el auto y avanzamos poco a poco hasta llegar a la calle.

Algo pasó que hizo que le expresión de Jake cambiara repentinamente.

-Nessie, agarrate bien del asiento y asegura tu cinturón- me ordenó Jake mientras aceleraba.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- dije muy preocupada.

Jake solo estaba concentrado en el camino y en su retrovisor, jamás había visto a Jake tan serio y tan preocupado. Me estaba muriendo miedo.

Un auto negro se nos emparejó y bajo un poco su vidrio para asomar algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, una pistola.

Escuche una explosión y solo pude ver como Jake se desplomaba en su asiento y de su frente salía un liquido rojo.

-¡JAKE! ¡JAKE!- grite mientras intentaba despertar a Jacob, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas- ¡JACOB, POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA…!

En ese instante el auto choco contra un árbol y mi frente dio contra el cristal, el cual me abrió una herida.

Perdí el conocimiento unos segundos. Cuando desperté, unos hombres me tenían rodeada.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDEN…!- pero uno de los hombres me había tapado la boca.

¿Porque no me ayudaban? ¿Porque solo se me quedaban viendo desde sus ventanas y no me ayudaban? _Jake, perdóname_… pensé.

__________________________________________________________________

**Espero sus reviews, "Ama como si no hubiera otro día, porque algún día, no tendrás la oportunidad de amar"**


	2. perdonen

Queridos lectores y/o lectoras: perdonen si los y/o las he dejado en suspenso, pero…estos últimos meses he estado ocupado, y estoy atravesando una etapa difícil, espero que comprendan y lo siento si los decepcione. Adiós


End file.
